villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Coop
Evil Coop, or Alternate Coop, is Coop from another dimension who turned evil and was the final villain to be faced in Megas XLR. He first appeared at the end of "Rearview Mirror, Mirror Part 1" and was the main villain (along side Evil Kiva) in "Rearview Mirror, Mirror Part 2". History After defeating Gorrath and his Glorft army for good, this Coop went mad with still wanting to keep fighting. He became a galactic warlord with conquering planet after planet across space then to other dimensions, to the point that he lost his humane side, got himself into shape and decided to abandon Megas for a bigger, better, red and black mech with the racing number "13". Kiva followed him as she hoped to save her future to only become evil as well. Evil Coop was trying to destroy the last piece of human resistance, which was led by his ex best friend, Alternate Jamie. Once Evil Kiva informs Evil Coop that not only Good Coop is him but that he is from an Alternate Reality, he was able to then collect Coop's dimension coordinates to which he can destroy Earth all over again. He then fires a Rocket Nuke punch from his mech in an attempt to destroy Coop, Gorrath and Alternate Jamie before heading back to his fortress (which all 3 came out alive but heavily damage Megas). Coop, Gorrath, and Alternate Jamie planned a surprise assault on Evil Coop's fortress but Megas is destroyed when Evil Coop stabbed Megas' core in it's chest with his mech energy sword. Alternate Jamie then explains to Coop how the Coop of their dimension became evil and they then remember that Evil Coop abandoned Megas, so they all head over to alternate Coop's house garage where there Coop gets his hands on Alternate Coop's Megas(which turns out to be more updated than Coop's old Megas) along with a plan, and he, along with Gorrath, returns to their own dimension in order to face Evil Coop and his army in combat. Evil Coop then enters Good Coop's dimension only to be stopped by The Glorft forces, under Gorrath's orders, and Good Coop. Both armies begin to fight at each other. Gorrath engages Evil Kiva, while Coop faced Evil Coop. While it came down to a stalemate between Coop and Evil Coop, Evil Coop's army of robots has been completely annihilated and him and Evil Kiva are outnumbered by the Glorft and Coop. Evil Coop noticing this, calls on Evil Kiva to withdraw back to their dimension to regroup. However they fell right into a trap that Coop planned beforehand, as alternate Jamie was waiting on the other side of the dimensional gate for them to come through and he destroyed a portion of the gate while both were still in it, leaving both him and Evil Kiva trapped between dimensions where they landed in the Lurp dimension. Last we see of Evil Coop is in the credits which he is attacked by Lurp after stepping on it with his mech only to be thrown back by the Lurp. Personality As said, once defeating the Glorft for good, he went mad with wanting to fight more and more; to the point he even was willy to fight some of his old allies and enemies (such as T-Bot, Magnanimous, R.E.C.R. and even The S-Force) with brutality and lost his humanity. While he did dumped Megas(something the Good Coop would never do) for a better, stronger mech; he was caring enough to leave it back at his mother's old house garage in one piece(which in a way, lead to his downfall against Coop who takes it after his Megas gets destroy by Evil Coop). He is ruthless and destructive as he takes great joy destroying anyone or anything that gets in his way. He seemed to be cynical about television programs he use to watch such as he rules out the wrestling moves Coop used on him were fake and he is shown to gain some intelligent as instead on just blindly attacking, he waits for a opening before striking. Unlike Coop, who never quits from a fight no matter the odds stack against him, Evil Coop seems to now back down from fights if the odds are stack against him (such when his army was completely destroyed and was outnumber by Coop and the Glorft army). Gallery EC 5.jpg|Evil Coop about to stab Megas with his mech's sword EC 24.jpg EC 22.jpg|"Why won't you DIE!?" EC 4.jpg EC 23.jpg|Him realizing that all of his army are completely destroy EC 34.jpg|Coop and Evil Coop EC 30.jpg|Evil Coop attacked by a Lurp in the credits EC 10.jpg EC 35.jpg|Evil Coop abandoning Megas Category:Warlords Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony